1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ladder devices and more specifically it relates to a foldable vehicle ladder system for allowing a user to easily view and access the interior portion of a truck box, trailer, or other equipment. The invention may also be utilized for stationary equipment or structures such as buildings or augers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ladder devices for vehicles have been in use for years. Typically, a stationary ladder is permanently attached to the side of the truck box. The stationary ladder has a series of rungs that allow the user to climb upon.
Conventional ladder devices for vehicles do not allow the user to easily reach the lowest rung since the height of the lower rung is dictated by the lower edge of the truck box which can be relatively high. Another problem with the prior art is that the rungs are extremely close to the truck box making it difficult for the user to properly position their foot upon the rung. Also, because the rungs are extremely close to the truck box, the user's hands and other articles are subject to becoming "trapped" between the rungs and the truck box making the conventional ladder systems extremely hazardous. Finally, since conventional ladder systems are "parallel" to the truck box which is usually orthogonal to the ground surface, the user has to complete support their vertical weight.
Examples of ladder devices for vehicles include U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,220 to Saucier and U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,286 which are all illustrative of such prior art. While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing a user to easily view and access the interior portion of a truck box and other equipment. These ladder devices for vehicles do not allow the user to easily reach the lowest rung since the height of the lower rung is dictated by the lower edge of the truck box which can be relatively high. Another problem with the prior art is that the rungs are extremely close to the truck box making it difficult for the user to properly position their foot upon the rung. Also, because the rungs are extremely close to the truck box, the user's hands and other articles are subject to becoming "trapped" between the rungs and the truck box making the conventional ladder systems extremely hazardous. Finally, since conventional ladder systems are "parallel" to the truck box which is usually orthogonal to the ground surface, the user has to complete support their vertical weight.
In these respects, the foldable vehicle ladder system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to easily view and access the interior portion of a truck box and other equipment.